<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acapulco Spies Run Away by robingurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602366">Acapulco Spies Run Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl'>robingurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Season 2: Acapulco Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a random one that I believe has two chapters? Just funny Hardy Boy's Banter off this episode with a bit of h/c.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>70s Hardy Boys TV Show - Season 2 Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>70s TV Show with Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do you think Frank? Think we could talk dad into letting us stay for the weekend if not longer?” Blonde Haired blue eyed Joe Hardy gave a big grin towards two girls who giggled before turning away. </p><p>“Dad's on a case Joe. We're here to help him not-” A black haired beauty walked over and ran her finger down Frank's shirt sexually before handing him her number and winking at him. </p><p>“You were saying?” Joe smirked dodging a hit to the back of his head. </p><p>“You know what I was saying.” Joe noticed with amusement that Frank didn't exactly toss the number away instead placed it in his front pocket. </p><p>“Relax, Frank! Dad brought us here then said we weren't needed. It's obvious he has this case under control. So why can't we just relax and have fun?” Joe straightened his collar flashing his signature grin towards some new girls who just appeared through the door way. “And I am betting on those two right there.” </p><p>Frank rolled his eyes but reluctantly followed. At least he could have some fun watching over Joe. </p><p>In the corner of the hotel a tall muscular man crossed his arms watching the two Hardy's as they flirted with the two girls who were flirting back. His boss would be pleased. </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>“Ah, wonderful!” Fenton Hardy looked up as a man in a white dress suit appeared in the doorway. “Word has it your sons have made it to Acapulco.”</p><p>“Frank and Joe? What do you want with them?” Fenton Hardy pressed his gaze hardening. “I swear, if you lay one hand on them I'll-”</p><p>“Oh please, Mr. Hardy. I haven't gotten near them- yet.” With a evil smirk the door was shut and the lights were shut off leaving him behind. </p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Joe, come on, it doesn't take a girl this long to get ready.” Frank complaining sitting on the bed and looking over the manillia folder again that had his Dad's notes in it. </p><p>“Hey, I've got to look perfect for that cute little blonde, Sue, don't I?” </p><p>“God can't perform miracles, little brother.” Frank ducked as a tooth brush soared his way. “Come on though, seriously.”</p><p>“Alright. Alright.” Joe appeared in his favorite bellbottom jeans with a nice navy shirt that had colored waves at the top. “You're not wearing that are you?” </p><p>“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Frank was more formal in his attire going for the pants suit and tie. “We're going to dinner not a party.” </p><p>“It's dinner on the beach.” Joe reasoned. “How are you supposed to be romantic with a girl wearing pants you can't get wet in?” </p><p>“To much information, Joe.” Frank exclaimed standing and shaking his head. “Come on, lets go before I get more lessons on love.” Joe exited first with Frank close behind closing the hotel room door behind him. </p><p>In the hall way, both didn't notice a man dressed casually following them. </p><p>*~*~**~</p><p>“Frank, I think we're lost.” Joe complained staring at yet another blank wall. They had been walking for what seemed forever before realizing they were lost. </p><p>“I knew it was a bad idea to let you be the leader. How sad is it that two teenagers can't even find their way out of a hotel?” Frank griped snatching the notes from Joe. </p><p>“I think it's pathetic. But then it gives me more time to bash your skulls in.” Both Hardy's turned around with wide eyes and confusion as a big muscular man stepped into the light. He grinned popping his knuckles. “The boss said he wanted ya alive, but he never said anything about no bruises.” </p><p>“Joe- RUN!” Frank pushed Joe towards the left and both of them sprinted down the empty corridor. “This is last time you lead!” </p><p>“It's not my fault they keep ugly wrestler wannabe guys in the closet and don't feed them.” Joe joked back. </p><p>“Keep joking boys. It won't be long until only your anguish will be heard.” </p><p>“What is with this guy? First impression is zero in my book.” Joe grinned.</p><p>“It just occurred to me. Why is he chasing us?” Frank suddenly asked, as he pulled Joe into an open room slamming the door. </p><p>“First off, slamming doors creates noise that HE can HEAR. Second, you JUST thought of that?” Joe hissed landing on his butt. “Boy, you are the smart one, Einstein.”</p><p>“Like you know why he's chasing us?” Frank put his hand out pulling his younger brother to his feet. “Well go on, Mr. All Knowing Detective.” </p><p>“Bleh. Isn't obvious? He's just jealous because he hasn't got a date.” Frank rolled his eyes in response. “Whaaat?” Then a pounding on the door. The entire room shook. </p><p>“Help me. Put everything against the door.” Frank commanded. “What ever we do just keep it closed.” </p><p>“Do you think this could be because of Dad?” </p><p>“Maybe. Guess it's the only explanation for now.” </p><p>“More stuff, Joe!!” </p><p>The youngest Hardy shrugged. “That's it Frank.” </p><p>“Great...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I think this is part 2 to this story..... XDDDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few hours since they had both been thrown in the jail cell. Joe had gotten quiet, making very few if any remarks only sticking as close as he could to his older brother. Frank was thinking of ways to get out and if not escape at least get some food for the both of them. Since he was the eldest it was only natural that he be the one not freaking out even if Joe was being quiet about it. Wrapping his arm around his younger brother he pulled Joe closer to where Joe's blonde hair was tickling his chin. “It'll be alright, we've been caught many times before.” Joe only closed his eyes. Frank could feel the youngest's body relaxing into his own. “Thats it,” thought Frank. “Relax, Joe, just relax.” </p><p>Quickly he started to think of a way to change the subject. “So what about that pretty brunette who kept eying you at the cafe this morning?” At first Joe didn't make any sort of response only curling closer to Frank. “Oh come on, I was jealous. She was a real looker.” </p><p>This time Joe straightened a little and a small smile crept over the dried chapped lips. Frank could still smell the dried blood on his brother's bottom lip from their half way fight before being caught. “That's because I've always been the better looking one.” The hoarseness in Joe's voice worried Frank and the pit in his stomach reappeared full force. </p><p>Just then the door to the cell opened and a man in a white jacket appeared smoking a cigar. “Good evening, boys.” </p><p>Frank helped Joe lay down before getting up glaring. “What do you want with us?”</p><p>“Why, isn't it obvious?” The look on Frank's face made the man sigh, “Fine,” He took a puff from his cigar, “You're father has something I want. We've worked together before and I know he's hard to break. Yet,” The man moved over to Joe kneeling down and at first caressing the blonde hair, “He was always soft when it came to you two. Especially, Joseph.” With that he yanked Joe's hair before standing back up. “He must be the baby of the family. A father always protects his young and won't let anyone get near the baby.” </p><p>Frank growled from his spot. His arms were held behind him from the giant that knocked them out before. “Don't hurt him.” </p><p>“Frank, how does it feel to be the one your father doesn't care about?” </p><p>Frank's blue eyes widened then narrowed, “Easy. He does care. I care about Joe as much as he does.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>